My Life's Love
by Gin Miko
Summary: Finished: Alliances,the battle,the realization,the confessions,the changes,the choices all in one fic.Things are not what they seem to anyone before the battle but things really get interesting after and what about a new demon. Check profile for more info
1. Chapter 1

My Life's Love  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own Inuyasha in any way. Some material in this fic may not be suited for those under the age of 17 please do not read the material marked as such.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome thought as she sat in Kadae's hut one night during dinner. 'We have collected the last of the shikon jewel shards from all of the demons. Naraku has the last. That means it is almost time for the final battle,' she thought. Inuyasha looked to Kagome thinking the same thing. 'After we get done with Naraku I will never see Kagome again,' he thought. 'Feh. What do you care about her you'll have Kikyo,' another part of him said. 'But Kikyo only tries to kill me,' he thought to the other part. 'That's because of Naraku's tricks,' the other voice stated. 'But Kagome make me feel different then Kikyo did. Kikyo made me feel liked but Kagome makes me feel liked, accepted, and even something else,' Inuyasha thought. 'I just can't understand it, that's why I push her away all the time. She makes me confused and happy at the same time. Even when I was with Kikyo I wasn't happy just content with the whole situation. When the battle is over I will have to find a way to settle these feelings,' he thought.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" she asked. Everyone looked at him. He looked back at her. "We have collected the last shard from the other demons. Soon we will need a plan to take on Naraku," he said. Everyone took this in. "We have to take into consideration that he may still have demons on his side," said Sango. "We need to know where to look," said Miroku. Inuyasha stood up. "I'm sorry to intrude but I have some information that you may find useful," said a voice from behind the flap of the hut. Inuyasha jumped up in front of Kagome. "Show your self Sesshomaru," growled Inuyasha his had griping the Tetsuasiga's handle.  
  
Everyone gasped Sango grabbed her Bone Boomerang and Kirara braced for battle. Sesshomaru came through the flap with his hands up. He looked calm and cool and his face didn't hold the cold hate he had always shown. Kagome then noticed that they hadn't heard from Inuyasha's half brother in a long time. Kagome then sensed the shikon shards. "What do you want demon," asked Miroku. "First of all don't attack just yet," said Sesshomaru then he turned his head towards the flap. "Rin you can come in now," he called. Suddenly there was a rustling behind the flap when it moved there was Rin. Over the years Rin had grown up and was now a teenager Kagome smiled. "Look it is Kagome and her friends Sessho-chan," said Rin as she ran in threw her self into Kagome's arms. "Yes Rin dear now just join the circle," said Sesshomaru. Everyone looked at this in amazement and was thinking the same thoughts. 'Sessho-chan.'  
  
Everyone settled down knowing that he would not do anything with Rin around. Kagome settled down the most. "Where is Jaken?" she asked. Sesshomaru smiled. "I had to get rid of him he kept treating Rin's life every chance he had," said Sesshomaru. Everyone relaxed a little more. If he had gotten rid of his most trusted adviser then maybe he was worth listening to. Inuyasha had just stared at him for a while. "Let's go outside if you wanna talk," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded then looked over to Kagome. "I need to speak to you as well," he said. Kagome nodded and untangled herself from Rin who then attacked the also teenage Shippo with hugs. The three went out into the forest out of earshot of anyone that may have followed curiously. When they entered a clearing they all took places. Kagome sought a seat on a nice rock. Inuyasha sat on a low branch in a tree right next to the rock. Sesshomaru leaned on the tree completely at ease. "First I would like to offer you my help in your fight against Naraku with a token of peace," he said as he threw something at Kagome who caught it reflectively. "I thought we had all of the shards," she said. Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome holding a small bottle with three shards. "Um thanks," said Kagome smiling at Sesshomaru. He slightly blushed. "Since when do you want to join us?" asked Inuyasha not liking the smile Sesshomaru had received. "Naraku found out I still had shards and sent someone to retrieve them," he said looking at Kagome. Kagome looked at him and knew right away. "You went against Kikyo and came out of it alive?" she asked shocked. Inuyasha looked at him with a snarl on his face. 'That's not possible,' he thought. "How do we know we can believe you?" he asked. Kagome winched. Only Sesshomaru noticed "Well first of all I have this," he said opening his robe a bit to pull out a wrapped object and threw that to Kagome as well. She slowly unwrapped it. While she did he continued the story. "Rin and I were in our private gardens when I felt something strange with a strange smell when she materialized into the garden. We talked. Then she pointed an arrow of hers at me and would have shot if Rin hadn't used her powers to steal the arrows. With her distracted we made our get away I didn't want to endanger Rin," he finished. "So there for I too have a score to settle. No one has every sent some to kill me or mine and live and I don't plan on Naraku being the first," he said with a growl.  
  
As he did Kagome finished wrapping the parcel Inuyasha gasped. "Its Kikyo's arrow," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at it. Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at him. Sesshomaru felt bad for her. 'Just to think a few years ago I wouldn't care how my brother treated this girl but now just looking at how sad she is makes me what to hurt him. Lets he how he handles this next part of information. "Also she let on a bit of information I don't think she would have told me if she knew of Rin's abilities," he said. "What is it?" snapped Inuyasha still in a bad mood. "She plans on killing Kagome and stealing her soul so she will be able to take you to hell with her once Naraku is done with you," he said his temper raising. Kagome looked away and Inuyasha just gaped. 'She going to kill Kagome,' he thought as he stole a glance at the girl and found she wouldn't meet his gaze. "I won't let them do anything to anyone. As for your help I will allow it but you will have to convince the others," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "We don't know much about Naraku or where his lair is your help would be a gods send," she said her voice holding up to the pain Sesshomaru smelled it. Knowing his nose was better he knew Inuyasha couldn't tell. "I know much and am willing to share," he said. "Well let's head back," said Inuyasha. "Umm I need to talk to Kagome," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at him and was about to speak but Kagome beat him to it. "Sure what is it?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her surprised then something went off in his head. 'Something's wrong with Kagome,' he thought then realized she was looking at him as if for permission. "I won't be far," he said as he turned to walk away. Kagome caught his arm. "Inuyasha are you ok?" she asked. He looked down to her and let out a very small smile of reassurance then walked away.  
  
Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru. "So what's bothering you?" she asked. "He doesn't know what it is to love he just thinks he did," he said. Kagome's eyes dimmed. "I want him to be happy even if it is with Kikyo I don't even want to know why he loves her. She has always tried to kill him and yet he covers and forgives her every time. For him there is only Kikyo," she said as a tear threatened to fall from her eye. She quickly swiped it away. "You will have to tell him someday," he said. Kagome looked at him. "I know because it almost killed me not to tell Rin. I have chosen her to be my mate. She is of age but I want to wait until this whole thing is over," he said blushing at the last part. "I'm so happy for you to. I was wondering what was up with the nickname," she said. He blushed some more. "She stuck that on me when I asked her. It turned out she had loved me since the time I found her she just didn't know how to handle it," he said. "Awww. So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked. "Well that and the other subject also I have a favor. I need someone to teach Rin all she needs to know as she grows up," he said. Kagome smiled again and her eyes brightened. Sesshomaru felt better now that she was no longer sad. "Of course I will she is like a little sister to me," she said. Sesshomaru nodded gratefully. "Now let's get back and tell the others of the plan," she said as she pulled him along back into the woods. Inuyasha joined them and the three returned together.  
  
This is the end of chapter one please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

My Life's Love  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own Inuyasha in any way. Some material in this fic may not be suited for those under the age of 17 please do not read the material marked as such.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
When they got there the hut was in a roar of laughter. They soon found out why as they got closer and closer. "And Sessho-chan came unto the ice and stayed up for I would say a startling ten seconds before falling right on his butt," came Rin's voice and then more laughter. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to find him red. He quickly ran into the hut. "Rin your not telling those stories again?" he pleaded. "Of course I wanted them to know that my Sessho-chan is not a bad as they think," she said coming to his side. He smiled down at her. Kagome smiled at the couple. "You can't ice skate?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned red again. "What do you think I go out on the ice ever full moon in winter so I can fall on my ass," he said with slight irritation in his voice. "Of course you don't I can't even get you to go out on the ice at day time probably never night," said Rin natively.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing then things got back on track and went back to Sesshomaru and Rin's story. "Since when does Rin have powers?" asked Miroku. "Well she is not an ordinary human as we first thought she is in fact a sorceress," her powers all small but growing and living with a full blooded demon didn't exactly cripple them," explained Sesshomaru. "Do you know where Naraku's lair is?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes it's not to far from the area you lived in after father died," he said. "Well that's plenty far away from here," said Inuyasha. "I wonder what defenses he has," thought Kagome. "Well he has all of those demons then he has Kikyo and then there's Kohaku," said Rin counting them off. "He has Kohaku?" Sango asked surprised. "Yes I met him in the woods when I was out on a walk. He had four shikon jewel shards but I escaped with one. It's in the bottle with the other two I had collected," said Sesshomaru. "It's almost as if all of this was pre-organized," said Miroku everyone looked at him. "Sango will be taking care of Kohaku. I will be dealing with the demons. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be battling Naraku. Kagome will be fighting for her life with Kikyo," he explained. Everyone took this in. "Well...," started Kagome before she passed out. "Kagome," yelled Inuyasha catching her before she hit the ground. "Is she ok?" asked Rin with Sango next to her side. "I don't know?" he said. "There are spirits with her," said Kadae entering the hut. She had left soon after Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru came back when a village need her to deliver his wives first child. "Are they bad?" asked Shippo from right next to Kagome. "They are good but one is that of a demon," said Miroku who had placed his hands on her head. "We will have to wait and see what happens," he said as he removed his hands. He looked shaken. "What is it Miroku?" asked Sango. "The demon is very strong the strongest we have encountered next to Naraku and then there is a sorceress's aura which is also very strong. The last is growing stronger by the minute," he said then paused. "I think it's Kagome's" he said. Everyone sat around the hut to give her some air. Shippo refused to leave her arms and Inuyasha's lap acted as a pillow. All they could do was wait.  
  
Kagome's Dream  
  
"Kagome wake child," said a sweet soothing voice. Kagome opened her eyes and found her self in a peaceful meadow. "Where are we?" she asked. "We are at the crossroads," said a deep manly voice. "Crossroads between the living and the dead," said the voice. Kagome looked over and gasped. "Your...your their parents," she said. "Correct we have been watching all of you," said Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. "We know that you are almost powerless against Kikyo her being a miko all her life and you only being so for a few short years. We want to help you," she said. "Why?" asked Kagome before she caught herself. "Not to sound ungrateful," she said. "We know how you feel for our son. We want you two to be together," said Inutaishou. Kagome started to cry. Then she nodded. "I'll learn what ever you are welling to teach," she said. The couple nodded. Kagome marveled at the comparison. Meek and mighty, strong welled and strong bodied. 'Kinda like me and Inuyasha,' she thought to her self. Izayoi stepped to Kagome and took her left hand Inutaishou came and took her right. They then closed off the circle. Kagome felt the warm tingling of her miko powers deep inside. It felt like it did when she was about to use them. But as the seconds went on the warmth grew and images flew through Kagome's mind. 'I feel it. I feel like I can really make a difference,' she thought to herself as the images slowed to a stop and her new larger warmth made it's way back to where it always started. She opened her eyes when Izayoi and Inutaishou let go of her hands. "Take care Kagome," said Inutaishou. "You will have to tell him for all to be right some day," said Izayoi. "Tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru we both said hello," said Izayoi. Kagome nodded. "Thank you for everything I will not let you down," she said as she felt herself waking.  
  
"She's waking," said Sesshomaru. Everyone quickly gathered around her. Kagome eyes flickered open and closed again to adjust to the low light of the fire. She at first ignored the faces and stretched with a yawn. "Kagome are you ok?" asked Inuyasha. She blinked up at him and smiled. "Yes of course," she said then remembered something. "Your mother and father said hello," she told Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "What?" asked Inuyasha. "You me our parents?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded. "They wanted to help with the battle but couldn't contact anyone but me. They have been watching the whole thing unfold and are pleased with the present outcome," she said. "Where were you child?" asked Kadae. "The crossroads," she replied. "Crossroads?" Shippo asked. "The place between this world and the world of the dead," said Miroku. "So what happened?" asked Sango. "They realized that I was basically helpless against Kikyo if she does intend to fight me with her being a miko all her life and me only recently finding out. So they somehow passed me the knowledge and power I need to maybe defeat Kikyo if it comes to it," she said. Everyone took this in. "So you're a full miko now right?" asked Rin. Kagome shook her head. "I just have the power they lent me not my own," she said then yawned again. "You're tired again?" asked Shippo. Kagome only nodded her head as she drifted back to sleep. "The intake must have drained me to stay in the world long enough to get the power," she explained as she fell back to sleep. Everyone else sat awhile. "Well Rin and I will take our leave now. We need to be rested for our trip tomorrow," said Sesshomaru. Rin nodded sleepily and the two left the hut.  
  
Soon everyone was sleep. Inuyasha had moved to the wall and left Kagome's head on his lap as he rested against the wall. Kagome woke up sometime before dawn again and decided to get some fresh air. She quietly stepped outside. After a few deep breaths she settled down at the base of a tree. 'How will Inuyasha take me fighting Kikyo?' she thought to herself. 'If I defeat her then he will never be happy. He could never be happy with me and he has always loved Kikyo,' she thought. "Are you sure you should be up?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome let out a startled gasp. "Oh Inuyasha it's just you. Yea I'm fine I just got enough sleep already," she said. Inuyasha nodded but he could smell the worry lining her scent. "What's wrong," he asked. Kagome flinched. 'See seems to do that often now,' thought Inuyasha. "I'm just a little nervous about the battle. I've never fought someone who is so much like me," she said. This time it was Inuyasha's turn to flinch. "Kagome you and Kikyo are nothing alike. Sure you may look similar and at one time shared the same soul but I have known both of you in different life times. You are unique and different not just some copy of Kikyo. And the soul is yours not Kikyo's. Kagome you are now Kikyo is dea-," he stopped. Kagome didn't push him to say anymore. "Thanks Inuyasha that meant a lot coming from you. You'll never know how much," she said as she got up and walked towards the well. "I'll be back before we start I need to find something more comfortable to wear then this school uniform," she called as she raced to the well. Inuyasha only nodded and sat in his place. "Kikyo is dead. Kagome is now. I loved Kikyo when she was alive and when I went to sleep. But Kagome woke me up and has stuck with me even when I pushed her away. She just 'sat' me and sometime went home to rest. She's always forgiven me and heard me out. Kikyo just killed. Didn't wait for an answer didn't let me justify myself at all. Kikyo is dead and so is my love for her. Kagome is who I really love," he said to himself and realized the truth. "I love Kagome," he said to himself. "I'm glad you finally realize that and what you could've lost," said Miroku. Inuyasha snarled. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even hear the monk come up. He looked around and found out it was now dawn and the village was beginning to awake. "Where's Kagome?" he asked not pressing the subject. "She went to put on more comfortable clothes for the trip and battle," said Inuyasha. Miroku nodded and turned to leave then stopped. "Just don't wait to long to tell her," he said not turning around. Inuyasha got the distinct feeling he could trust Miroku with this one. He put his nose into the air. 'Kagome left around two hours ago. I've been sitting here for two hours in a daze,' he thought to himself then he thought about what Kagome had said before she left. 'She said I would never know how much what I said meant to her,' he thought then shrugged when he couldn't figure out what that meant. Then jumped up. Kagome was back. "I'll tell her after the battle when theirs nothing in our way," he said as he bound off toward the well.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the well. "I feel so stupid in this," she said. "You look great," said Sango who had come there to meet her. "You think so," said Kagome. Sango smiled and nodded right before she sobered up. "When are you going to tell Inuyasha how you feel?" she asked. Kagome's smiled went away. "I wasn't going to tell him but let him be happy with Kikyo after the battle but now its either her life or mine and I do want to live so I don't know. If I do I don't think he would respond with love after I've killed her," she said. Sango nodded. "But we did have a good conversation this morning before I left and he doesn't see me as Kikyo at all so that may be a good thing," she said. "Your not Kikyo just Kagome," said Sango wrapping her arm around Kagome who smiled. "I know you like Miroku but you did a good job of hiding it," she said. Sango blushed. "How did you know?" she asked. "I didn't you just told me," said Kagome. "Oh. Well I can't tell him he wouldn't take me seriously. I'd have to wonder how many other women he had asked to bare his children," she said. Kagome looked thoughtful for a while. "But haven't you noticed he hasn't be a leech in a long time," she said. Sango thought about this too and smiled. "Maybe he is trying to change. If he can change then I'll happily tell him how I feel," she said. Kagome smiled. 'At lease they'll be happy,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome. Sango. Sesshomaru and Rin will be here soon and then we'll get started," yelled Inuyasha as he came from the forest. He stopped when he caught sight of Kagome. She blushed as Sango pushed her forwards. Inuyasha just stared. "What is that you have on?" he asked. She looked down. "Its a fighting uniform from my time," she said. "There are fight's in your time," asked Sango. "Yes in martial arts. My mother was a great fighter when she was my age. She found this for me when I went back to find something to where," she said. "It's nice," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled. She wore a dark green tonic looking dress that went to her knees and had slits up to her waist on both sides. The border of the neck, sleeves and slits was gold. Underneath she wore a small scooped sleeved white shirt also trimmed in gold. He pants were made of light and almost silk material. One of her pants legs were green and the other white both trimmed in gold at the bottom. She finished the picture off with gold fighting slippers. "Well lets go," said Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. When they got there everyone was ready. They soon set of on the road.  
  
"Hmm. They are a showy group I must say" Naraku said as he looked into the mirror. "Two demons, a child, a child kitsune, a monk, a demon slayer, and a beginning miko," he said. "I don't care what you do with the rest but leave Inuyasha alive and the miko is barley that," said Kikyo. "That is fine as long as I get the shikon jewel shards from that girl," he said looking once again. "It is time we go out and meet them," he said getting up. "Come Kohaku let's go and meet your sister," he said. "Yes Master Naraku," said a figure from the corner. They then all disappeared out of the castle. 


	3. Chapter 3

My Life's Love  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own Inuyasha in any way. Some material in this fic may not be suited for those under the age of 17 please do not read the material marked as such.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Are you sure you know where your going?" asked Inuyasha for the tenth time since they had entered a part of the forest he didn't know. "Yes I am sure," Sesshomaru said calmly. Then he and Inuyasha stopped. "I smell demon," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded. "And I sense a very large jewel shard," said Kagome. "And it is coming closer very fast," said Kagome. Sesshomaru shoved Rin into Shippo's arms. "Get far away and please keep her safe," he said to the young fox demon. Shippo nodded and looked to Kagome. After spending some much time with her he had began to think of her as his mother. She sent him a smiled and gestured for him to get away. He forced back tears and ran away with Rin who had began to cry. First all was quiet then a storm of demons came everyone jumped back and began fighting away. Kagome rode along with Sango on Kirara's back knowing she would need to save energy for Kikyo. "There's Kohaku," said Sango. "Kirara help Kagome and Miroku until Kagome has to go into action," she said as she jumped off. Kirara landed and began to help Miroku with his share of demons. Kagome helped as much as she could with a short sword her mother had also given her. She turned around just in time to see an arrow aimed at her head. She managed to dodge it but at the same time fell off of Kirara. The cat demon looked back at her. "Go help them I'll be fine," she told it as he stood up.  
  
She looked around. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both busy with Naraku. Sango was doing her best to defeat Kohaku with minimal damage to her younger brother. Miroku and Kirara fended off all the demons. Both Sango and Miroku had already acquired some small injuries. The bothers looked fine so far. "You should have kept the demon she could have maybe prolonged your end," said Kikyo. Kagome turned around to her. "Why are you helping Naraku he is the one who caused you so much heart ache in the first place," she said. "Because he will give me Inuyasha and once I get rid of you and your silly feelings for him nothing will stop Naraku," she said. "He loves you. I don't understand why but he does," said Kagome. "Ha. Love is something I can't feel anymore. I only feel hatred for him and you and all of your friends. The only way to end this is to take him to hell with me," she said. Kagome glared at the priestess. "I won't let you take him even if I have to go down trying," said Kagome notching an arrow into the bow. Kikyo laughed. "You are nothing but a beginning miko and your skills with a bow are very doubtful," she said. Kagome just concentrated. That concentration wavered as a roar of pain was heard. Both Kikyo and Kagome looked over to the other battles. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had bad injuries but Naraku had just taken a blow that looked deep and quiet painful. Sango had finally found some kind of way to defeat Kohaku and was now helping Miroku. Both had serious injuries. "Kikyo kill the girl now," Naraku yelled. Kikyo nodded and formed a ball of energy in her hands and threw it at Kagome. Kagome rolled out the way but still managed to get hit on the shoulder. "Kagome" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to race over to help but was stopped by Naraku who quickly engaged him back into battle. Somehow Sesshomaru had been knocked unconscious. "So you have a little more in you then I thought. Well lets see your best. I'll give you a free shot," said Kikyo taunting Kagome. Kagome stood ignoring the pain in her shoulder. 'She doesn't know of my new powers. She'll regret hurting Inuyasha and the rest of my friends too,' Kagome thought as she notched an arrow. "I'll give this my all," she said through gritted teeth. "Your all is probably just enough to give me a scratch," said Kikyo lowering her hands.  
  
Kagome searched her new found knowledge as she focused her energy on the arrow. She found the perfect technique. "Take this Kikyo and die," she yelled as she let the arrow fly. The arrow hit Kikyo right in the heart. As soon as it touched it enveloped her in a bright light. "Noo. I will not go alone," she said as she sent an arrow at Kagome. Kagome jumped aside as quickly as she could but it wasn't fast enough. The arrow embedded itself in her shoulder that had been hit earlier. She cried out and fell the ground. Her knowledge told her that this arrow was not like the others. With the last of her strength she sent her power to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had heard Kikyo's scream and Kagome's cry. He knew he had to finished the battle soon but he was running out of energy. Then he felt the power Kagome had sent him. "Do it Inuyasha I know you can," was Kagome's voice from her power. "We all believe in you," said his mother's Izayoi's voice. "Make me proud as you already have," said Inutaishou. "I'll make all of you proud and claim what's truly mine," said Inuyasha as he turned to the now charging Naraku. "Go Tetsuasiga," he yelled and threw the fang sword which was now glowing with the borrowed power. It struck Naraku in the heart before he saw it coming. He let out a painful yell and was enveloped in light before he dissolved into dust which then dissolved into nothing leaving only a charred spot on the forest floor. Inuyasha quickly picked up the Tetsuasiga and sheathed it before running over to Kagome.  
  
She was in a cold sweat. "Kagome. Kagome what's wrong wake up," he yelled shaking her slightly then he noticed the arrow. He went to grab it. "Stop," said Miroku who was now leaning on Sango and Kirara for support. Rin and Shippo were seeing to Sesshomaru and Kohaku. "Why it's causing her pain," he told him pain filling his eyes. "It has an enchantment on it," he said. "I'll use this sacra parchment to remove the spell then you'll be able to take it out," he said as he knelt down next to Kagome. He took out a slip and chanted over it before wrapping it around the arrow. Both the arrow and parchment glowed before the parchment feel off. "Ok it's safe," said Miroku. Inuyasha gently graphed the arrow and slightly pulled. Kagome cried out but Inuyasha continued to work the arrow free. Once it was out Kagome went back silent. Sango stood. "If someone helps me get her to a stream I'll clean her wounds and mine to prevent infection," she said. Inuyasha nodded. "Come on," he said gently picking her up. "You three make sure those too are ok," said Inuyasha. Shippo looked tired and sad but nodded and took a look at Kohaku while Rin attended Sesshomaru.  
  
"You'll need to tell her soon," said Sango. Inuyasha didn't even have to ask what she meant he already knew. "I will when all of this is over. I promise," he said. Sango smiled and shooed Inuyasha away when he got her to the stream. "Kagome you have no idea how worried he is," said Sango talking to the still unconscious Kagome as she undressed her and cleaned the blood away. The flow had stopped. "We all have you to thank Kagome. We all forgot about what we needed most to help you some we could thank you. I forgot to help Kohaku even though I know he is ok. Miroku forgot about his wind tunnel to make sure Inuyasha didn't hurt himself when he tried to pull the arrow out. Shippo really sees you as his mother now. Your as good as Rin's aunt and Sesshomaru's sister. Please wake up soon Kagome," she said as she cleaned the last of the blood off. Then it hit her. Kagome's scar was very unusual. She quickly dressed her this time without the undershirt just the tonic and pants. "INUYASHA," she yelled. Inuyasha came and took Kagome quickly. "What is it," he asked as he quickly carried Kagome gently yet swiftly to the group. Sango was almost in hysterics. "The spell is killing her slowly," she said as she entered the clearing. "WHAT," everyone yelled. "I was cleaning her scar when I noticed how it wasn't red with infection but black with decay she said as she uncovered the scar. It looked like a black void. "We have to do something," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. "Yes but what she doesn't have any power of her own yet and she gave the last of it to you so you could win," said Shippo. "My powers don't include spell releasing yet I'm not that advanced," said Rin. "How about we use the Shikon Jewel," said Sesshomaru. He had a sad look in his eyes like all the rest did it was just Inuyasha didn't expect to see it. "Yes that might work," said Inuyasha as he gathered the shards Kagome had and took the jewel from Sesshomaru.  
  
He placed the shards together and the Shikon Jewel was once again whole. "Nothings happening," said Inuyasha. "Of course not the jewel was rumored to be something that grants wishes. True it gives power but that because of a different matter. The Shikon Jewel is what its name means a Jewel of Four Souls. One is that of a love. Two is that of friends. Three is that of Family. Four is that of ones self," said Kadae entering the clearing. Everyone took this in. "But when the jewel is put together it is simply a soul of one person. All along Kagome was fighting for her own soul it went through many years and many hands of good and evil but it was always meant to come back," she said. As she said this, the shikon jewel glowed and shot itself into is true owners body. "That is a sign that it is not too late to help Kagome," said Kadae. "Then we still don't know what to do," said Miroku. Inuyasha held Kagome tighter. "Inuyasha you can do it," said Sesshomaru. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice. Sango got it. "We all know demons can heal because of remarkable powers in their blood," she said. "So if you transfer some of your blood to her she may be able to heal," said Rin. "But isn't that dangerous what if Kagome's body rejects it?" asked Miroku. "Then they will both perish," said Kadae. Inuyasha thought about this carefully. That's when he noticed the metal taste of blood in his mouth. He didn't released that he had bit is lip. 'I will do it. If it works we'll be together on this side. If it doesn't well meet again on the other,' he thought. Carefully he used a claw to make a slight cut on Kagome's lip and lowered his onto hers. It was slow and sweet even with the taste of blood flowing into their mouths. Soon he pulled away the cuts soon stopped bleeding. "Now we must wait," said Kadae as they made their camp. Inuyasha held Kagome in his lap against a tree. He continued to stare at the shallow cut on her lip. His had long healed. He had refused the ramen Miroku had found in Kagome's bag and everyone got the hint that he wanted to be alone with Kagome. Inuyasha checked the scar many times and it seemed to stop getting worse. Kadae said it must be because of Inuyasha's blood. Her body was deciding either to accept of deny it. Shippo was the last to check on them when he brought Inuyasha Kagome's blanket to cover them up with. Inuyasha could still smell her sent. Soon he fell asleep wrapped in Kagome's essence.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's dreams Kagome  
  
Kagome found her self in a meadow much like that of the crossroad. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud. "You are in your subconscious," said a floating light with Sango's voice. Kagome looked at it then at the other two floating lights. "What are you?" she asked. "We are three of the four souls that make up the Jewel of Four Souls," said another with the voice of her mother. "We have all been brought back together in hopes of saving your life," said one with the voice of Inuyasha. "Why do you sound like people we know?" Kagome asked. "The four souls that make up the Shikon Jewel are those of family, friends, true love, and your own," said Miroku's voice this time from the first light. "I'm dead?" Kagome asked. "No but hanging on by a thread. We are hear together to ask you one question," said the second light now with her brothers voice. "What is it?" she asked. "Who do you love more then anyone in the world," asked Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha of course. I would do anything and everything in my power to be with him forever," she said with the up most sincerity and confidence. "Forever is a long time to love someone," said Inuyasha's voice. "That's what make me happy when I think that it could happen, but I know it can't for the fact that Inuyasha is hanyou and I'm just a mortal," she said sadly. "Is this truly what you would want?" asked Shippo's voice this time. Kagome nodded. "With no doubts?" said her grandfathers voice. Kagome nodded again. "Then we accept," said Inuyasha's voice. Kagome smiled as she felt something pulsing through her veins. Once again she blacked out Inuyasha  
  
"We knew you could do it," said Izayoi from behind Inuyasha. "Mother," he said taking a step closer. She nodded and looked to the man with silver hair and gold eyes just like he and Sesshomaru. "Father," he said taking another step closer then he noticed something. "Where is Kagome?" he asked looking and sniffing wildly through the meadow. "We do not know but this the crossroads where you wait to see if Kagome's soul accepts or denies you," said Inutaishou. "I don't care if she accepts and we live or denies and we die as long as I can tell her how I feel," said Inuyasha. "And how is that my son?" asked Inutaishou. "I love her," he said simply. "More then you did Kikyo?" he mother asked. Inuyasha frowned. "Kikyo was Kagome is now. There is no comparison. I may of loved Kikyo then before I went to sleep and she died. But after Kagome awoke me I don't think I've ever felt the same no matter what I told my self," he said. They both smiled. "Then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," said Izayoi. Inuyasha smiled back. "I miss you guys," he said. Izayoi ran forward and enveloped him in a hug. Inutaishou came and enveloped them both into a hug. "Take care of Kagome after all now that Naraku's gone you'll have forever together," he said. Inuyasha nodded as he felt himself being pulled back.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Kagome opened her eyes she was still in the meadow but she felt someway different. She had no way of knowing what had happened...except that she saw someone about two hundred feet away on the ground. She got up and stretched. Then she felt the light tug in her muscles that she'd never felt before. She began to run to where the person was. She then realized that she was running faster then she had ever run before. She soon saw the familiar red outfit. "Inuyasha," she yelled. Sure enough it was him just waking. He stood up and looked around before he found his self in a tight hold. He looked down to see Kagome but wait something was different. "Kagome your alive?" he asked. "I think so. This is my subconscious so I guess I am," she said. "Why are you looking at me funny?" she asked. "You mean you don't know?" he asked still searching her face. "Know what?" she asked. "Do you have a mirror?" he asked. She looked at him quizzically before pulling a mirror out of the little pouch that acted as a belt on her tonic. She then looked in it. First she noticed her eyes they were still the same color brown but now had flecks of gold in them. She then noticed something else. Two small sections of her bangs were now as sliver as Inuyasha's. She tilted the mirror up following the streaks. "Oh my gosh," she yelled then winched. Instinctively the two triangular ears on her head flattened. One was all sliver and the other was sliver with a spot of her natural black. The sliver streaks continued down the rest of her black hair. "I'm-," she stuttered unable to get the rest of it out. "You're hanyou," said Inuyasha looking away. "I know isn't it cool," she said twitching her ears this way then that. "If I knew that it would come out this way I wouldn't have done it," said Inuyasha. "Did what why?" asked Kagome putting the mirror away. "Kikyo's arrow," Inuyasha started but stopped when Kagome flinched. 'I'll get to that in a minute,' he thought to himself. "The arrow had a curse on it. It created a scar that began to decay your body. We thought the Shikon Jewel would cure it," he said. "But it didn't because it is my soul," said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded figuring that she probably figured that out. "So Sesshomaru had the idea that if I gave you some of my blood that you could heal," he said. "But that would have put both of us in danger if my body hadn't accepted it," said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded again. "Why would you put yourself in danger like that she asked as tear began to leak.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and grabbed her hands. "Because I love you Kagome," he said. Kagome looked at him. "You love me but what about Kikyo?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled. "I thought I loved Kikyo but I didn't. Yea before she pinned me to that tree and I slept for fifty years I loved her. But once you awoke me that love was lost. I just recently figured I loved you the whole time I just thought I still loved Kikyo," he said. Kagome began to cry on his chest. "I'm sorry if this makes you mad but this is how I feel," he said stroking her ears the way she did his. "I love you too," she said but her voice was muffled in is shirt. He graphed her shoulders and she winched in pain. He gently moved her back and pushed back the tonic to see the scar Kagome noticed it for the first time. "Is that where the arrow hit?" she asked as she moved a finger to touch it. And cried out in pain. "Yea don't touch it," said Inuyasha lower her into the ground to sit and kneeled next to her. He gently brushed the tonic away a bit more to see the damage. "It's healing," he said. "Because I love you too," she said. He looked down at her and smiled. "The four souls were that of my friends, family, true love, and myself. They asked me who I love the most in the world and I said you and told them how I wanted to be with you forever but knew it was impossible by you being hanyou and I being mortal so they accepted your blood and from what I can tell turned me into a hanyou from the make up in your blood," she said. "You did all that to be with me?" he asked. She nodded. "That's another reason why I love you," he said as he bent his head to kiss her. The first kiss was just a brush but then they deepened it. 


	4. Chapter 4

My Life's Love  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own Inuyasha in any way. Some material in this fic may not be suited for those under the age of 17 please do not read the material marked as such.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched. "When did I go to sleep?" she asked out loud. "Good question," said Inuyasha looking down at her with loving eyes. "Was it all just a dream?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled and brought a bang into her vision so she could see the silver. "No it was real," he said. Kagome smiled. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," he said as he brought his head down to kiss her again. She shivered slightly. "Cold?" he asked. Kagome nodded and leaned back on his chest. He bought the blanket around her head like a hood. "Once you get used to it you'll stop being so cold," he told her. "So does that mean that you'll have to teach me everything a hanyou should know?" she asked. "I guess so," he said. "Good that means I'll get to spend even more time with you," she said. Inuyasha stiffened. "Kagome what are we going to do. You can't go to your world like this forever," he said. Kagome got the picture. "We'll I'll have to stay here and get home schooled," she said. "What's home school?" asked Inuyasha. "When I learn everything at home and not have to go out to school," she explained. Inuyasha nodded and relaxed again. "I thought you would have to leave me," he said softly he voice tickling her new super sensitive ears. "Never could anyone separate us," she said cuddling up to him. "I'd like to see them try," said Inuyasha snaking his arms around his waist to pull her closer. They sat in comfortable silence and watched the sun rise. "It's nice to see you alive," said Sesshomaru. "I'm glad to be alive," said Kagome. Sesshomaru sniffed the fresh air but found something different. "Why do I smell a demon?" he asked. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "Oh," said Kagome as she moved the blanket. He gasped. "How in the hell did that happen?" he asked with surprise and confusion lining his scent. Kagome sneezed. "You'll get used to the smells like with the temperature," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. "I'll tell everyone when they wake up," she said as she put the blanket back around her head. Sesshomaru nodded. They went and joined the group who were now just waking. "Kagome," yelled Shippo and launched himself at her. Inuyasha stopped him. "Not so hard the scar is still bothering her," he said. Everyone noticed this exchange of protectiveness. Then Shippo frowned. "You smell funny," he said sniffing again. Kagome sniffed again and went into a fit of sneezes. When she stopped she realized that the blanket had fallen away and revealed her new look. "Well its nice to see all of you too," she said sarcastically. Sango was the first to jump up. "Thank you so much Kagome. You too Inuyasha you gave me my brother back," said Sango as she gently hugged Kagome as she pointed to where her brother lay. "I am no longer cursed and neither will any generations to come," said Miroku as he bowed. Kagome didn't miss the sidelong glance in Sango's direction. "My papa is avenged," said Shippo from Kagome side. Kagome began to cry. Inuyasha just held her. "Thanks you guys," she said. "Now would you like to explain," said Kadae. "I know the blood transfer should not have turned you into a hanyou," she said. "Of course it didn't. The Shikon Jewel granted my wish to be with Inuyasha forever but accepting his blood and making me a hanyou from the make up of his blood," she explained. Everyone nodded. "So you two are together now?" asked Rin. Kagome nodded. "Well what are you going to do about going back to your time?" asked Shippo "You can't go back like that," he said. Kagome nodded. "I will probably have to get home schooled," she said. "What's home schooled," asked Miroku. "Its where she learns the same thing she does at school at home," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. "So what are you doing now?" asked Kadae. "I guess I could go home and brake the news to my family," she said. Everyone nodded. "I'm coming too," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled up at him. "Well can I come?" asked Rin. Everyone looked at her. "Huh?" asked Kagome. "Sometime ago when we found out that Rin was a sorceress we ran a few tests," said Sesshomaru. "One was to see if I could go down the well. We found out both of us can," said Sesshomaru. "No fair," pouted Shippo. Kagome looked a bit sad. "Why haven't any of you ever tried?" asked Rin. "We did. Well Shippo did a long time ago but nothing had happened," said Miroku. Kagome's mood brightened. "I say we try again," she said. Everyone looked at her. "Ok," said Shippo. "It would be nice to support you in your time too," said Sango. "I would like to see what the future holds as well," said Miroku. "I hope it works," said Kagome as she smiled and held Inuyasha's arm tighter. "Great lets get going," she said.  
  
The group made their way to the well. "I'll go first," said Kagome. Everyone nodded and watched as she climbed down the well. "Ok she's thought go ahead Shippo," said Inuyasha. Shippo nodded and hopped down the well. They waited for a while the Inuyasha smiled. "He went through," he said. Soon Rin and Sesshomaru followed. Then went Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. "Well this will be interesting," said Inuyasha as he jumped in last. Kagome and the others were waiting on the other side. Kagome jumped into his arms. "It worked Inuyasha they all came back," she said as she watched everyone look around. "Wow look at how big that shrine is," said Sango. "That's where I live," said Kagome stepping up to Shippo. "Happy now?" she asked the kitsune. "Yea but it smells funny," said Shippo. Kagome was about to sniff but Inuyasha grabbed her nose. "Don't sniff so hard you'll start sneezing again," he told her. She nodded. "Come on lets go in and say hi," she said as she and the group moved towards the house. "Mom, Grandpa, Sota I'm back," she yelled. "Something isn't right," said Inuyasha noticing the lack of sound. No noise from games. No banging pots and pans. No loud snoring. "How many people live here with you," asked Sesshomaru as they entered the living room it was very dark. "Only three why?" she said as she switched on the light. "SURPRISE," yelled a group of people. "Ahhhhhhhh," yelled Kagome's group. "What in the world is going on Kagome, who are all these people?" her mother asked. "I should as you that what are all my friends doing here?" Kagome asked pushing Shippo behind her. "Its you surprise birthday party," said Hojo eyeing Inuyasha. "Birthday party. My birthday isn't until Sunday," said Kagome. "We decided to have it early," said her grandfather. "Who are all those people with Inuyasha and you," asked Sota. "Um they are my friends I brought them back with me," she told him. Kagome's mother screamed. Inuyasha and Kagome winched. "What happened to your ears," she asked. "Um," Kagome searched for an answer. "No more lies Kagome," said Mrs. Higurashi . "Lies what lies?" asked Ayumi.  
  
Kagome sighed about to explain but Inuyasha beat her to it. "Since she was around fifteen Kagome has been going back in time five hundred years to help me find the pieces of something called the Shikon Jewel which is also called the Jewel of Four Souls. We had to fight demons, my brother, a dead priestess and an evil half demon named Naraku who we just yesterday defeated. Kagome was shot with an arrow from the priestess who was trying to kill Kagome to get to me. The arrow had a curse that was eating Kagome away. We thought that the Shikon Jewel would cure her because it was rumored that the Jewel would grant whoever had it wishes, but it turned out that the Jewel was not that but in reality the rest of Kagome's soul. In other words we had been fighting for her life since the beginning and didn't know it. So Sesshomaru, my brother, got the idea that I could give her a blood transfusion seeing how I heal easily being half demon," started Inuyasha. "Demon?" yelled Eri. "Yea. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru and I are all demons," said Kagome gesturing to each of the people in question. "But they look like almost normal people," said Yuka. "I thought demons were ugly things with multiple eyes and stuff," she said. "You don't know the half of it," said Sango. "And who are you?" asked Kagome's grandfather. "I'll do the introductions," said Kagome. "This is Shippo a kitsune that I've been taking care of since he family died," she said. Shippo nodded and flicked his fluffy tail. "This is Miroku a monk who's family had a curse in it for three generations that Naraku put on is grandfather now that Naraku's dead the curse had been lifted," said Kagome. Miroku bowed. "You are Miroku the lecher monk who had been curse with the wind tunnel?" asked Grandpa. "That life is behind me but yes that is me," said Miroku. "Ha. You are Kagome's ancestor," said Grandpa. Everyone was surprised at this. Sango began to laugh at Miroku. "You patted your future decende's butt," she said. Kagome shook her head and continued. "This is Rin an orphaned sorceress and future um wife of Sesshomaru," she said. Rin nodded shyly. "This is Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's half brother and full blooded demon and Rin future husband," she said. Sesshomaru nodded. "And this is my boyfriend Inuyasha," said Kagome looking at her mother. Hojo eyed him even more. "Well I say we continue with this little party and have fun," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome nodded and the party soon got underway.  
  
Kagome's new friends met and became friends with her old. Kagome made sure to pay attention to all of them and her family. "So why do you follow Kagome around?" Hojo asked Shippo. Shippo looked back at Kagome. "She and Inuyasha found me right after these two demon brothers had killed my father. They killed the demons that also had two jewel shards and Kagome has been taking care of me since then even though Inuyasha doesn't want to realize it he is like a father to me," he said. "So when did she get together with Inuyasha?" he asked. "Yesterday," said a voice from behind him. Shippo smiled and made his way to talk with some of Kagome's other friends. Hojo turned around to see Sesshomaru. "You are interested in my brother and Kagome's relationship?" he asked. "Yea I guess I wanna know what she passed me up for," said Hojo. "You two were an item?" asked Sesshomaru. "I tried but she always canceled or it just didn't work," he said. "I guess she was always going back into the well," he said. Sesshomaru nodded. "They love each other," he said. "I can tell. I envy him and I guess I envy you to," said Hojo. "Me?" asked Sesshomaru. "Yea she sticks as close to you too. I can see that look you two share. Your as good as siblings," said Hojo. Sesshomaru nodded. "She is like my sister I wouldn't want anything to happen to her," he said narrowing her eyes at him. "You have nothing to fear in that area from hear. I know she is lost to me," said Hojo. Sesshomaru nodded. "Here she comes," he said. Hojo looked confused then Kagome popped up between them. "Hey what's going on?" she asked. "How did you do that?" asked Hojo. "Do what?" asked Kagome. "He knew you were coming before you even came," said Hojo. "Oh yea being a dog demons we has super sensitive ears and nose," she said. "Oh," he said. "Did you both get cake," asked Mrs. Higurashi. All three of them nodded and she pulled Sesshomaru away. "Hojo I wanted to say sorry for standing you up all the time, but dating wasn't on my to do list then," she said. "It ok as long as you are happy," he said. "Thanks Hojo you are a great friend, but you may want to know Eri has had her eye on you for a long time," she said. Hojo blushed. "Re-really?" he asked. Kagome smiled and nodded then pushed him over to her other friend. "What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha. "Tieing off loose ends she said leaning back into his chest.  
  
The party was a success even with the earlier surprise. When everyone left everyone else found themselves sprawled around the living room. Kagome and Inuyasha took the love seat. Shippo sat on the floor next to them. Sango, Miroku, and Rin sat on the couch. Sesshomaru took the chair. Sota sat with Shippo on the other side. "So did you have fun on your eighteenth birthday party," asked Sota. "Yea it was nice having all the people I love here," said Kagome. "I'm glad we came," said Shippo. Kagome reached down and pet his head. "I'm glad too," she said smiling. They all just lay there in reminisce for a while before Kagome's mother called. "Kagome could you please join us in the kitchen," she called. Kagome frowned at the sound in her voice. "Something's not right," she said as she and got up and went into the kitchen. Her mother and grandfather were sitting at the table with a scroll. "We have some questions and some information for you," she said. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "First of all what do you plan on doing about these," she asked as she scratched Kagome's ears. She winched and flattened them to her ears. "Please don't touch them," she said. Her mother looked at her. "They are that sensitive?" she asked. Kagome nodded and rubbed them. "Oww," she wined. "Well I can't hide them forever," Kagome said. "I thought you would say that," she said. "So after this week I will pull you out of school," said her mother. Kagome nodded. "Now I know you don't want to leave Inuyasha so I'll let you go," she said tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong I can always come back," she said. "No Kagome you can't," said her grandfather. "What?" Kagome yelled. "Now that the jewel is finished the well will close forever once you go back," he explained. "But that means if I go I'll never see you guys ever again," she said as she began to cry. "That's not true," said her mother. Her grandfather nodded. "The five hundred years you will be gone is like a month in this time," he said. Kagome dried her eyes. "So I will go down the well for five hundred years but in reality only a month would have passed," she sorted. Her grandfather nodded. "Fine I will go," she agreed. "This will be your last week so make the most of it," said her mother. Kagome nodded. "You will go to the mall tomorrow and find a weeks worth of clothes for all of our friends," said her mother. Kagome nodded. "One more thing what do you plan for yourselves," asked her mother. Kagome blushed. "He plans to make me his mate," she said. Kagome's mother's mouth dropped to the floor. "Well...um yes if you agree then we will have to go through the ceremony Saturday," said her grandfather. "Good now lets go to bed," she said.  
  
They soon rolled out mats around the house. The boys slept in the living room while the girls slept in Sota's room because it was larger then Kagome's room. Kagome slept in her own bed. For a while she just lay there. 'What's wrong?' she asked herself. 'I have had the best day and soon will be married to the man of my dreams,' she thought to herself. Then it clicked in her head. "I didn't say goodnight to Inuyasha," she said sitting up. "Well it's to late to go down there I don't want to wake up anyone," she said to herself and lay back down but it was helpless. "Argg," she growled. She tried rubbing her ears like Inuyasha did and thought about all the good times she had with him. She was about to give up again when she heard a tap on her window. "Inuyasha," she said jumping up. She opened the window. "Come out," he said. She nodded and jumped into his arms. "I missed you," she said. Inuyasha looked down. "We've only been apart for a half and hour," he said pulling her down to sit on with branch with her. Kagome blushed. "I couldn't sleep because I hadn't said goodnight," she said looking down. "It ok I wanted to talk to you anyway alone," he said looking away. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" she asked. "Do you regret being a hanyou?" he asked. "No never has it ever crossed my mind," she said pulling his face to face her. "Why would you ask something like that?" she asked. "Because you won't be able to see your family for five hundred years because you are hanyou," he said. "It will be spent with you and when we come back it will be as if no time had passed at all," she convinced him. He smiled at her. "One more thing. Are you sure you wanna be my mate," he asked. Kagome nodded. "Its different then what you think or what your used to," he told her. "How different?" she asked. "Well dog demons mate for life and there is some pain involved," he said. "Its always pain involved," Kagome told him. Thinking from a human point of view. He nodded. "Then I want you to have this," he said moving the rosary and taking of a necklace that had a ring on it. He slipped the ring of and put it on her finger. "This was my mother's ring my father gave her. She gave it to me when she died," he told her. Kagome lifted her hand and looked at the simple silver band. It was beautifully made. The designs of vines led to the center where there was a simple set of a ruby, then a diamond, and last an emerald. "It is beautiful," she said looking back at him. "Your beautiful too," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was full of passion and love. Inuyasha suddenly pulled back. "I've been wanting to do that all day," he said. 'But if I don't stop I won't be able to stop myself,' he thought to himself. Kagome laughed and went back inside as did Inuyasha then made his way back down stairs. Kagome lay and bed and fell asleep almost right away.  
  
The next chapter is on its way please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

My Life's Love  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own Inuyasha in any way. Some material in this fic may not be suited for those under the age of 17 please do not read the material marked as such.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The next morning everyone sat down to breakfast. Kagome's mother had no problem cooking for so many, in fact she enjoyed it. "Today we are having a favorite of Kagome's," she said. "You mean chocolate chip pancakes," Kagome asked but her new nose could already tell her she was right. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and sat a plate in front of everyone. Kagome dug right in as did Sota and her grandfather. Everyone else looked skeptical at the flat floppy food. Inuyasha was the first to try. "Mmm. These are really good," he said between bites. Shippo shrugged and went next. His reply was the same. Soon everyone had dug in. By the end of breakfast everyone had eaten their firsts and seconds and to everyone's surprise Sesshomaru went for thirds. Soon after breakfast everyone when to get dressed. With the other's there only in their past attire they needed to barrow some to go to the mall. Kagome lent Sango and Rin a couple of out fits. Rin wore a stylish sundress that brought out her eyes. Sango wore a long black denim skirt with a slight slit in the back with a pink short sleeved top. Kagome wore a long sleeve red shirt to hid the last of the scar and a black denim skirt that went to her knees.  
  
Sota and Shippo were around the same size so Sota let Shippo borrow his clothes, but they came to a problem. His tail. "Well I can use my transformation powers to hide it," Shippo said. Sota nodded knowing that this was the best way. Shippo wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a light blue short sleeve top. Sota had decided to go to help the guys and wore kakis shorts and a dark blue top.  
  
Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha had to borrow from Kagome's grandfather, but Kagome's mother had to put in some temporary hems to keep the pants on their waists. Sesshomaru used the same trick as Shippo to hide his tail in the dark gray slacks that went well with the white button down shirt. Inuyasha wore a red button down shirt and a pair of black jeans. "I've never wore those in my life," Grandpa had told him. "Never liked anything more then my priest clothes," he told them. Kagome and Inuyasha had to wear hats to cover up their ears. Soon the group set of to the mall. "I have never seen so many people in one place before?" Sango said she watched Miroku's eyes wander but automatically come back to her. "The future holds great promises," he told her smiling. Sango smiled back. "Let's get shopping," yelled Kagome pulling Inuyasha behind her. Kagome dragged them into a department store. "Ok Sota will help you guys in the men's section why I help Sango and Rin," she explained. Sota dragged Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha away. "Alright lets get started," said Kagome as she turned to Rin. "What is your favorite color?" she asked Rin. "I like light blue," she said shyly looking at all the clothes. Kagome nodded then turned to Sango. "Well I like red and pink," she said. Kagome nodded. She went then dragging each girl from rack to rack finding things to compare and contrast to each girl. Rin and Kagome just looked. "You've go her started," said Ayumi from behind Sango. "Hey," said Rin. "Hey where are the guys?" asked Hojo after greetings. Kagome's eyes lit up. "They are in the men's section you can help Sota find them some clothes we'll be over there soon," she said pushing him away. Eri laughed and waved goodbye to her new boyfriend. Then Kagome turned to them. "You three can help me," she said. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka nodded and got started.  
  
After a few minutes everyone was loaded with clothes and a couple pair of shoes then they all went to the check out. Then over to the men's section all of a sudden Kagome sighed. "What's wrong Kagome?" asked Yuka. "This is my last week to see you guys," she said. "Why?" asked Eri. "Because now that the Shikon Jewel has been completed and returned to me the well will close forever," she said. "I don't get it?" said Ayumi. "When we go back Saturday night Kagome will come too. The five hundred years between the time in the well and now will past as about a month here so even though she won't look like it when the month is over Kagome will be five hundred and eighteen year old," she explained. "Wow," said Yuka. "What about you?" asked Ayumi. "Well I'll live the life of a normal human so I won't be back," said Sango. That's when Kagome got it. "No I can't stay there and watch you get old and die Sango," she said. "It won't be the same," said Rin. "What can we do?" Sango asked sadly. "How are you going to survive Rin?" asked Eri. Rin blushed. "Well when Sessho-chan and I become mates a magical bond will be made that will let me live as long as he does," she explained. Everyone was quiet as they walked then Kagome brightened up. "I now dedicate my first miko deed to find a way to make a bond for you and whoever you choose for your husband to be able to live as long as you two see fit," said Kagome. Sango looked up. "You would do that for me?" she asked. "Of course you and Miroku are like family to me all of my friends from the well are," she said. Sango looked like she was going to cry. "Not to mention Miroku is like my multiple great grandfather," said Kagome. "Miroku," said Eri. Kagome slapped herself. "Yea Sango has like Miroku for sometime but at first he was a leech and asked every woman he met if they would bare his children," said Rin. "Ewww," said Yuka. "Yea but that was a long time ago for the longest now they have been sending looks at each other when the other wasn't looking," said Kagome. "Really," said Sango glaring at Kagome. "And you never told me," she said. Kagome squealed and ran faster with Sango right on her tail. "I didn't think you wanted to know," Kagome whined. "Why you little," growled Sango running faster. "Sesshomaru help Sango's trying to kill me," Kagome called as she spotted the guys. They quickly ran around him in circles. "Hey. What. Will you two stop that," he said trying to move out of the line of fire. "Tell her to stop chasing me," cried Kagome. "Tell her to tell me what else she noticed and kept to herself," said Sango. "Notice what?" asked two voices from the fitting room doors.  
  
Both Kagome and Sango stopped to stare at Inuyasha and Miroku. Hojo started to laugh. "I told you the effect would be worth the trouble," he said moving over to Eri. "Told them what?" demanded Kagome and Sango. Hojo just gulped. "Do they look good Kagome?" Sota asked. "Yea the blend right in," she said. "I would say so too," said Sango almost unable to pull her eyes away from Miroku. "I glad you think so," Miroku told Sango who just blushed. "How many more things do you have to try on?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru and I are done but the monk has one more," he told her. Kagome smiled at the other girls who got the idea Sango began to shake her head but Kagome ignored the girl. "Well come on we'll take your stuff to the check out while Sango waits for Miroku," said Kagome pulling Inuyasha with her. Miroku nodded and went back inside to change again while the others smiled and followed of course the guys were clueless but went along anyway. Before leaving Kagome looked back at Sango and with a look she mouthed 'Tell him now or I will,' then she smiled and waved.  
  
Sango hung her head and sighed. "What am I gonna do?" she asked herself. "Now Sango you were never the one who held anything back and I hope this time change hasn't changing that," said Miroku. Sango looked up and her eyes widened. "What do you think?" asked Miroku. "It looks good," she said. Miroku was wearing a pair of fitted black denim pants and a dark blue button down shirt. "Thanks. Now tell me what's worrying you," he asked. She looked up to him. "Miroku why have you stopped being a leech?" she asked. "What," he asked. "I mean what changed you?" she asked coming closer to him. He took her shoulders. "You happened Sango you changed me," he told her. She looked at him then smiled. "This is the first time you have touched me and not pat my rear," she told him. He smiled back. "I could if you'd like," he told her. Sango glared at him. "You just try it," she said. "How about something else," he said then before she could say anything he lowered his lips down to hers. At first Sango stiffened. 'This is what I want,' she thought but was brought rudely back to reality when his lips left. "I'm so sorry Sango I don't know what came over me. Please don't let this...," Miroku was silenced this time when Sango pulled his lips back down to hers. Before two long the kiss ended. "Now what were you saying?" she asked. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Sango looked surprised. 'Did Miroku just ask me to marry him?' she asked herself. "What?" she asked still dazed. Miroku smiled. "I'm not asking you now I just want you to know that's how I feel. Sango I've changed because I've fallen in love with you," he told her. Sango smiled and embraced him. "I love you too. I was just afraid that you'd come across some beautiful princess and then drop me for her to bare your children. "I'm sorry I led you to believe that," he said quietly picking up the clothes he had picked out. "It's just that I've never really loved anyone and that was the only way I could think to make someone notice me," he told her. Sango looked shocked. "Well Miroku when the time comes I will be happy to bare you children," she told him. "I'm glad," he said and kissed her again they then made their way to the others where they then checked out. "Come on lets go to some others stores," said Sota. Everyone agreed.  
  
They checked out the book store where they found out Sango had a love of manga books. Then to the hobby shop where Miroku bought a sketch pad and drawing utensils and Rin bought knitting needles and yarn and a book on how to knit and Sesshomaru some molding clay. They went to a novelty shop where Kagome bought a deck of taro cards for the heck of it. They visited the two store where Inuyasha and Shippo found a small hand held games while Sota found a new model car. "Mom thought it would be a good idea that we find something to take back with us," said Kagome as they made their way to the food court.  
  
Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, and Yuka had went off to see a movie. "I thought we could see a movie too after lunch," said Kagome. "What's a movie?" asked Rin. "It is like a story being played out by people on a big screen in a dark room," she explained. "What kinds of stories?" asked Shippo. "Well lets get lunch and I'll tell you all about movies," said Kagome as they entered the food court. "What kinds of food do you want?" asked Sota. "I want Ramen," said Inuyasha and Shippo. "I like chicken," said Rin. Sesshomaru decided to try a submarine sandwich. "I'll have what you have," said Sango. "I'll have that," said Miroku pointing to a sign with tacos on it. "Ok we'll get the food and bring it back to the table," said Kagome as she and Sota went to get the food. "So how are you liking this world so far?" Sango asked. "It is interesting with so many different people and things," said Sesshomaru. "They have many things to offer that's for sure," said Rin. "It will be nice to see how the world evolves," said Inuyasha. Then Sango remembered. "The girls and I were talking about how the four of you will live on forever and have to watch Miroku and I die," she started. "It will be tragic for us to split up for any reason after all we've been through," said Rin. "So Kagome had taken it upon her self to find someway when she unlock her miko powers to give us the kind of bond you all have," explained Sango. "That's major for a beginning miko no matter who her reincarnation was," said Sesshomaru. "I think she can do it," said Shippo. "She loves us all so much it would almost unbearable for her to stand," he told her. Everyone nodded in agreement. "She will do it some how," said Inuyasha as he watched Sota and Kagome approach with a few trays and cups.  
  
They quickly passed out the food. "Ok the stuff in the cups is sodas and the things at the top are straws. You suck on it lightly to get the drink out then your swallow," Kagome explained. Everyone began to eat Inuyasha and Shippo did as they usually did and tore through their ramen. "Who ever created sandwiches are geniuses," said Sesshomaru. "I must say the same about who came out with tacos. They are everything put together," said Miroku. "What is this thing?" asked Sango as she took another big bite of her burger. She and Kagome had gotten the same thing. "This calls for a lesson," said Kagome as she took another bite then swallowed. "Ok Sota has something called pizza it is Italian it comes with the crust, sauce, and cheese but you can add dozens of different toppings. He has pepperoni right now," she said. "You eat it with your hands. Almost everywhere you go you will find pizza," she explained then turned to Miroku. "Miroku has a Mexican dish called tacos. They come in hard shell and soft I got him both because he never had it before. They have beef, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and sauces," she said. "They have nachos, burritos, and salads too," she said. "I like the hard ones better," said Miroku finishing it off. Sesshomaru has a sandwich it has different meats, then vegetables, and condiments placed between bread," she explained. She looked to Inuyasha and Shippo who were just about finished with their ramen. "I don't need to explain that," she said. Everyone at the table laughed. "Sango and I have hamburgers from America they are all over the world you can't find anywhere without them. They usually come with these french fries which are not from France. The are made of beef patties, lettuce, tomatoes, and other toppings and condiments like ketchup, mustard, and other stuff all placed between two buns," she said. Inuyasha had just finished his ramen and like the sound of the hamburger. "Can I have a bite?" he asked. "You should let him try it I think he would like it," said Sango popping a fry in her mouth. Kagome nodded and held out the burger for him to taste. He took a bite and chewed. Kagome took a bite and watched him. "Mmm, that was good can I have another?" he asked. Kagome smiled and took out another wrapped package and handed it to him. "I thought you'd like it," she said. Soon everyone was finished eating and taking in all the other smells and sights.  
  
"Now about the movie," said Kagome taking out a piece of paper looking over it then she smiled. "Ok good they have a variety playing at the same time," she said. "I want to see the funny one sis," said Sota. Kagome nodded. "I like funny stories too can I go with Sota?" asked Shippo. Kagome nodded. "What types do you like Rin?" she asked. "I like the mysterious stories like I the library at home," she said. "They have one I think you may like," she said. "I'll attend it with Rin," said Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded. "I like scary," said Inuyasha. Sango nodded. "Good so do I," said Kagome. "I can settle for scary," said Miroku. Kagome smiled. "Then it's all settled," she said as they made their way to the theater where Kagome bought the tickets then she turned to them. "Now for some warnings," she said. "First there are a lot of people so you will have to keep your voice low so you don't disturb them but it is ok if something is funny and you laugh or something is scary and you scream," she said. Everyone nodded. "When we get there the lights will be on but when the movie starts the light will go out. This is normal it sets the mood," she told them. Everyone nodded at this too. "Ok we'll meet back here after the movies are over. Have fun she said giving them their tickets. Sango and Miroku decided to in the middle while Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the top in a corner yet could see everything. They let down the arm rests on either side but kept the one in the middle up so Kagome could cuddle up with Inuyasha. "It's nice to have all our friends here without needing to search for the shards," she said. "It's the life I didn't think I would ever have," said Inuyasha as the light dimmed. "I love you Inuyasha," said Kagome her new eyes adjusting to the dark. "I love you Kagome," said Inuyasha bending his head to kiss her. He pulled back as the light went out and the movie started.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter of My Life's Love the next is on it way please R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

My Life's Love  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own Inuyasha in any way. Some material in this fic may not be suited for those under the age of 17 please do not read the material marked as such.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Afterwards everyone met in the lobby. "That was so much fun," said Sango twirling around Miroku who just smiled at his girlfriend. The rest of the way home was filled with talk and laughter of the movies they had all enjoyed. 'It would be nice to do this all over again,' she thought. As they walked down the street. "Hey Kagome let's stop at the park," said Sota from the front of the group. Kagome smiled. "Sure its still early," she said. They soon made their way to the park where Sota and Shippo ran to the swings. Sango looked at the slide wistfully and gasped when Miroku pulled her towards it. Sesshomaru and Rin began to play on the merry-go- round. Kagome herself jumped on the tall jungle gym and took of the hat. "Are you sure you should take that off?" asked Inuyasha from his perch above the jungle gym. Kagome looked around and saw that the park was almost empty. "Yea I think its ok. Plus the hat was making things all muffled," she said. Inuyasha nodded and also took of his hat. "That does feel better," said Inuyasha wiggling his ears. Kagome smiled up at him then stood. He looked down at her. "What are you up to Kagome," he asked. She smiled. "I want you to catch me," she said. Inuyasha looked confused. "Why?" he asked. "Because I'm not sure I'll be able to balance right off the bat," she said sending him a mild glare daring him to let him fall. 'It's a miracle that she could match my attitude any day,' he thought to himself and nodded to her. Kagome smiled and braced her self. She felt the muscles in her legs get ready before she leapt up to him her hands extended. Inuyasha caught her easily. "That wasn't so bad for a first try," he told her settling down on the branch. They just sat on the branch. "What will we do while your at school?" he asked. "I don't know. Anything I suppose maybe you can come and pick me up from school sometimes," she said leaning onto his chest. "Feh, with you gone there won't be much of anything to do," he told her. Kagome blushed. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked. "Sure," Inuyasha whispered. "What is the one thing you've always wanted?" she asked. Inuyasha thought for a little while. "Before I found out that I loved you I just wanted to be a full blooded demon," he told her. "But now I just want to be happy with you and our friends," he said. She smiled. "What about you?" he asked. "I've always wanted to run," she said. "Run?" he asked confused. She sighed. "It's silly," she said. Inuyasha brought her to face him. "Kagome nothing you've done has ever been silly why should this be any different?" he asked. She shrugged. "I've always the need to run with no where to go and nothing to stop me or slow me down under the light of the full moon," she said glancing up at the crescent that hung in the sky. 'The full moon should come around by the weekend,' she calculated in her head. "That's not silly at all. I do that all the time to clear my mind when it gets to cluttered or I get confused or mad," he told her. "Good," she said and jumped down from the tree. "Come on we should get the others so we can head home," she called up to him. He nodded and jumped down too. They rounded up the others and the group headed home.  
  
The next day Kagome and Sota ran around getting ready for school. When they were done they stopped in the kitchen when everyone was to grab their lunches and say good bye. "See you guys," Sota said grabbing his lunch hugging his mother. "See you guys after school. Bye Inuyasha," she said as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek grabbed her lunch hugged her and grandfather who had just came down the stairs before running out the door. "So what do we do all day?" asked Miroku. "Well you all brought things to occupy your time why don't you start on that after breakfast," said Mrs. Higurashi. Everyone nodded and got to breakfast.  
  
Kagome raced into the courtyard. "Hey Kagome?" yelled Eri as she and Hojo made their way to her. "Hey you guys," she called back waiting for them. "How was the rest of your shopping trip?" asked Hojo. "It was fun. I explained their foods and then we went to the movies," she told them. "I heard you were going to try your luck at taro reading," said Ayumi from behind with Yuka. "Yea I read the instruction last night but no one was awake for me to try it on, being a hanyou I don't need as much sleep as I used to," she told them. "We have sometime why don't you try me," said Yuka. "Really. I don't know if it will work," she told her friends as they found a tree that was secluded from the groups of people. "It's ok I think it will be fun," said Yuka. Kagome nodded and brought out the card. She took Yuka through the steps of shuffling and splitting the cards. Then she began to place them in their proper places. As she did she felt her small miko powers pulsing her eyes began to see the cards differently.(A/N I have no idea who this works sorry/) "Ok flip these three over," she told Yuka pointing to the middle row. She did so and watched Kagome. Kagome herself felt a pull at something deep inside. "This one shows happiness yet slight sorrow," she said pointing to a woman wandering with a smile on her face. "You are happy yet want something of your own. Telling from this card with the unopened chest with the sword half way through it," she said then pointed to the last card. "I see now. You are happy so many of your friends are happy and fortunate in love but you can't help but want one of your own," she told her. She then flipped over the card at the bottom. "This one shows luck is on it's way," she said looking at the card with various lucky items. "When?" asked Yuka. "Touch one of the three cards at the top but don't flip it over," said Kagome. Yuka did as she was told. Kagome flipped it over and smiled it was a small clock on the card. "This card says that you won't have to wait long. The larger the clock the longer the wait. This is the smallest," said Kagome as she then flipped over the other two cards. One was of the sun the other was a heart. "These last two say that it will happen during the day and that it will be a happy relationship," she said. Then moved her hands over all the cards she felt her miko power pulse again and glow a bit more before fading to where it always waited. She then collected the cards. "I don't know it is true but I felt my powers react and if I'm not mistaken I feel a little full," she said standing the rest her friends followed her example. "If that's the case you can do me at lunch," said Ayumi. Kagome nodded then all her friends made their way to class.  
  
The classes were quiet boring and Kagome's mind kept wondering. She thought about what her friends were doing. If she really did tell Yuka's fortune or not. If she would see something with Ayumi. What her wedding would be like. She smiled at the last thought. Not many girls got married to the man they would be with literally forever and especially not those as young as Kagome. Soon class was over and she went to her favorite class History. Seeing how she practically lived in feudal Japan she knew most of the information. After a few more classes it was time for lunch. Being hanyou she wasn't as hungry as she would usually be she grabbed a sandwich and a apple juice and waited for her friends. Only Yuka and Ayumi showed up. "Where are Eri and Hojo?" Kagome asked. "The teacher asked Hojo to help with some things and Eri stay with him," said Ayumi. Kagome nodded then Yuka jumped out with her news. "I was on my way to class when I dropped my things and Simon Tang from class B-7 stopped and helped me carry them then offered to walk me back to class. When we got there he asked me out for Saturday," she finished. Both Kagome and Yuka gasped. "Kagome your prediction was right in every way," said the girl. "That's freaky," said Ayumi then she smiled. "My turn," she announced and sat in front of Kagome who pulled out her cards. "I am going to try a different reading with you that lets me see things more clearly," Kagome explained as she shuffled the cards as she did she felt her power pulsing again. She split the cards into three decks. "Ok pull on card out of this deck," said Kagome pointing to the middle deck. Ayumi did so and frowned. "Ok pick one form this deck," instructed Kagome pointing to the right deck. She did so and smiled. "Now look through this one and pull out any card you want," said Kagome pointing to the last deck. Ayumi did so while she did Kagome took a bit of her sandwich for some reason she was getting sleepy. She shook herself awake when Ayumi selected a card. Ok place them all down in the middle of the table she instructed with a yawn. She felt her miko powers pulse a bit more powerfully as she flipped the first card over. It was a picture of a box sealed with no way in. "You've been keeping a secret," Kagome said frowning then she noticed a sun above the box and a moon below it. "But its not bad to everyone just to some," she said. Then flipped the second card over it was like the heart card Yuka had also pulled out. "It seems from this point that you've been keeping a secret about you love life that those who know are at a disagreement over if it is bad or good for you," said Kagome she looked up at her friend who's eyes were wide and was slightly pale. She flipped over the last card. It was the mirror card. Kagome frowned "This card is rarely ever drawn. It tells me that the secret you are keeping you want others well at least me to see," she said. She looked back to her friend who now hung her head. "Your right. Go ahead look you too Yuka," she told them.  
  
Yuka looked at her friend before going to sit next to Kagome. Together they looked at the card. What they saw was a young man around the age of twenty one. He had blonde hair and blue green eyes. He wore the shirt of a local University. "You're dating an older guy?" asked Kagome. Ayumi nodded. "My mother says it's ok that I have the right to make my own choices, but my father says I am to young but I'm not seeing how I turn eighteen next month. He leaves it alone but make sure I know he is not happy about in," she explained. "Who is he?" asked Yuka. Ayumi eyes brightened. "His name is Koji. His about to be twenty two and he goes to the University next to the coffee shop I work at. He came in one day and I served him. It was like love at first sight and he kept coming in and asked to buy me coffee during my breaks. I told my parents about him and they wanted to meet him and we arranged a dinner where everything went fine, but my father still wasn't happy yet he agreed to let us continue to see each other," she explained then looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes. "Is there anyway you can see how this will turn out?" she asked. Kagome thought back to all she had been learning about her miko powers and nodded. "I'll need a glass of water," she said. Yuka pulled out a water bottle and a plastic cup. Kagome nodded her thanks and looked deep inside herself to find her powers pulsing even more now she pulled them to the surface a bit and touched the water then she nodded for Ayumi to do so as well. When she did the water let out a small flare of light then the light died. "Look inside for your answer," said Kagome feeling more sleepy then before as her eyes dropped. Ayumi looked inside and smiled. "Thanks Kagome it looks ok to me," she said. "Can I drink this?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "It should taste even better then before," she said. Ayumi drank and smiled. "It does taste...Kagome are you ok?" she asked looking at her friend. "I don't feel so hot," said Kagome. She could feel her miko powers going higher then they every had before. Then they reached the point they were aiming for Kagome gasped and all of a sudden power irrupted from her body straight into the sky. It could not be seen but it could be felt all the way to the Higurashi shrine where a certain half demon felt it and stiffened. 'Kagome,' he thought an ran into the house to inform the others. Meanwhile Kagome's friends flocked over to the girl who had fallen unconscious. They tried to wake her but it was no use. "Hurry and get the nurse," said Yuka. Ayumi nodded and ran to the nurses office and came back with the nurse, Hojo, and Eri. "What happened," asked the nurse checking Kagome's vitals. "Umm we were sitting her and Kagome said she was hot then she fainted," said Ayumi coming up with a quick lie. The nurse nodded and turned to Hojo. "Will you take her to my office?" she asked. Hojo nodded and picked her up. He, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi followed her. When they got their they put her on the bed and the nurse allowed them to stay seeing how worried they were. "What really happened?" asked Eri taking off the scarf that hid Kagome's hanyou ears to make the girl more comfortable but had it in reach if they hand to put it back on in a hurry. "She was telling Ayumi's fortune then she did this thing so Ayumi could she what she wanted on the surface of the water then we noticed she looked sleepy and she said she didn't feel good then she gasped and it was like this invisible power sprouted from her body then she fell unconscious," said Yuka. "Maybe it was my fault," said Ayumi looking as if she were about to cry. "No don't say that. Kagome will tell us what happened when she wakes up," said Eri putting an arm around her friends. They sat with Kagome some more. Later the nurse came into the room. Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Hojo made an effort to make sure she didn't see Kagome ears. "I have called her home and her mother said she was sending someone to get Kagome. You may leave with them seeing how school is almost over I will send notes to all of your teachers," she said  
  
Each teen bowed they gratitude when she left they let out a breath. "That was close," said Yuka. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We better put the scarf back on for when Inuyasha comes to get her," said Hojo. "How do you know he will?" asked Eri putting the scarf back in place. "What makes you think he won't?" he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement then they heard the nurse again. "How did you get here so fast I just called," she said. An impatient growl followed her statement. The teens went to the door and opened it to find Inuyasha scowling and the nurse glaring at him. Inuyasha looked like a normal human teen in a red t-shirt with blue jean shorts tennis shoes and a red baseball cap to cover his ears. "There is on way you could have gotten here that fast," she said. "Inuyasha," said Ayumi coming out the room. "Kagome's in here sleeping," she told him. Inuyasha nodded thanks before smirking at the nurse. "That doesn't explain who you are and how you got here," said the nurse. "Inuyasha is Kagome's boyfriend. He is home schooled and his lessons ends early then real school then he goes to work down the street at the bakery Kagome's mother must have called him on his cell phone and told him to pick her up seeing how he is closer to the school," said Ayumi. The nurse smiled. "Ok I'll get the paper work done to sign you all out," she said leaving the room. "Wow you a good liar," said Eri. "Thanks I was stuck," said Inuyasha walking past them into the room where he looked at Kagome with a worried look in his eyes. He just looked at her for a while. "She'll be ok she's in a really deep sleep," he said turning to them. "The nurse is coming back so we'll talk at Kagome's if your coming," he said. Everyone nodded just then the nurse entered. "You are free to leave," she announced. They nodded then sent Inuyasha a puzzled look he smirked and tapped his hat everyone nodded. Carefully he picked Kagome up and left the room with the others behind him. Once they were a block away few streets away from the school Inuyasha turned into an empty ally. "What's going on?" asked Eri. "I want to get her home as fast as possible are any of you afraid of heights?" he asked. Eri, Hojo, and Yuka nodded. "Then you'll have to get there after us," said Inuyasha. "I'll carry Kagome and Ayumi and you guys can get there when you can," he said. "That's fine," said Hojo. Inuyasha nodded and crouched. "Climb on he told Ayumi. "Hold on tight," he told her and held Kagome tighter and smiled when she cuddled closer in her sleep. "Well take the bus and get there probably faster then you," said Yuka. Inuyasha smirked. "Yea right he said and leap on to the roof of the building then called down. "Not this time," he said as he began to leap from roof top to roof top. "I forget he is a demon," said Eri her other two companions nodded.  
  
Inuyasha made it to the Higurashi shrine in record time all the while thinking. Ayumi stayed quiet still thinking that is was all her fault for whatever had happened to Kagome. Inuyasha landed at the back door and rushed in. "Is she ok?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha nodded and took the sleeping girl to her room soon after making sure she was comfortable he came down. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sango got up to get it. She came back with Eri, Hojo, and Yuka. The group quickly told then how they were helping Kagome unlock her miko powers by letting her do card readings. "She seemed alright until I asked her to do the water thing," said Ayumi. "What water thing?" asked Sango. "I asked her if there was anyway to see if everything would turn out ok and she did something to the water and told me to look in to find out," said Ayumi. "Once she was done she started to sway then she said she didn't feel so well," said Yuka. "Around that time we found them and was close enough to hear when Kagome gasped," said Hojo. "Then we felt some kind of force swirl around Kagome and it went straight into the air then it went away and she fainted," said Eri. "So your saying after she helped you two something released from inside her?" asked Miroku. Yuka and Ayumi nodded. Miroku smiled. "Congratulations you have helped release Kagome's miko powers," he told them. Everyone looked at him. "I have concluded that the feeling that Inuyasha felt was the power that radiated off of Kagome when she did the last spell for Ayumi. This overwhelmed her body sending her into a deep sleep. Usually this sleep can last for up to a week or more, but being hanyou I calculate that she will sleep between three and five days," he announced. Everyone could breath easier. "Oh yea we had the idea to bring her books with us," said Eri grabbing Kagome's bag from Hojo. The teens soon turned to leave.  
  
Kagome's mother signed and unpacked her daughter's bag. "What's wrong?" asked Sango looking through Kagome's books. "If we are going to try and get Inuyasha and Kagome married before you all go back I'll have to plan it myself and leave Kagome out of any plans," she said. Sango smiled at the contents of the notebook she had picked up. "Will this help?" she asked showing her the contents. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded. "Well I have a wedding to plan you all are left to your own devices for the week," she told them. Sango decided to split her time between helping Kagome's wedding plans and spending time with Miroku. Sesshomaru and Rin usually went to the library or spent time with their hobbies of knitting and pottery. Kagome's grandfather let them use a spare room for their craft shop. Miroku split his time with Sango and art. His paintings were put up in the craft room to dry his others lay in folders on a self in the room. Most of the time he drew landscapes but sometime he could get Sango to pose sitting at a tree or looking off into nowhere with the sun at her back. Shippo and Sota of course found ways to amuse themselves as young ones often did. Inuyasha of course stayed with Kagome.  
  
Thanks for reading yet another chapter of My Life's Love. Please continue to R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

My Life's Love  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own Inuyasha in any way. Some material in this fic may not be suited for those under the age of 17 please do not read the material marked as such.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Before dawn Kagome awoke and stirred slightly. She lifted her hand to rub her eyes when she noticed it was clasped in someone else. She looked to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor with his head on her bed and her hand in his. She smiled at him watching the rising sunlight play across his face as it streaked gold through his hair. She smiled at him and tried to get up. Her movements awoke him. He frowned. "Are you feeling better?" he asked helping her stand. Kagome smiled. "I don't know what happened but I feel better then I have in years," she said stretching. "Kagome you've been sleep for four days," he told her. "What made me sleep that long?" she asked thinking back. "I...I unlocked my miko powers?" she asked sitting down. Inuyasha nodded. "We think when you soul was united that gave you the last piece to unlocking them all you had to do was use them enough to breech the shell then they came overwhelming you that's why you slept so long," he explained. "Everyone has been worried but kept it hidden under activities your mother and Sango have the wedding the planned already and everyone was just hoping you would wake up for it," he told her. She looked over to her digital clock and calendar. "I'm getting married tomorrow," she said surprised. Inuyasha took this wrong. "You're reconsidering the wedding?" he asked his ears dropping. Kagome looked up. "Of course not Inuyasha I would never reconsider," she told him then looked away. "So what's wrong?" he asked. "It just that I wanted to have some say in the wedding. The food the flowers something," she said. Inuyasha smiled. "Well you'll be happy to know your friends brought back your books and when Sango was helping unloading them she got curious and looked through a few of them," he told her. Kagome's eyes brightened. "She happened to come across a notebook with all the plans you had spoke of," he told her. Kagome smiled and launched herself into his arms. "That makes it that much more special," she said. Inuyasha got up. "Come on lets go for a walk in the park to work off your stiff muscles," he told her. Kagome nodded and went into the restroom to take a quick shower before changing into a pair of flare legged blue jeans a green tank top and a green jacket around her waist. Inuyasha had went to the other bathroom and put on a pair of black shorts, a red button down shirt with the top three buttons undone. Kagome scribbled a note down and placed it on her desk as they made their way outside and to the park. They came back around in time for breakfast. "So what are you going to do today?" she asked everyone. Everyone shrugged. "If you don't have plans I have an idea," said Mrs. Higurashi. "I was going to do it myself but you could all go out and get the things Kagome will need when she returns to the past," she said. "Like what mom?" Kagome asked. "Well you need to go to the bookstore and get the books you will need for the next years of school so you can study in your spare time. Household things that are needed until you can find a substitute in the past. Things like that," she said. "That will take all day," said Sango. "Yea then we can see another movie," said Kagome. "That's a great idea then how about we all meet at a restaurant for dinner," suggested Kagome's grandfather. Everyone agreed.  
  
After breakfast the group went shopping. Sota went to school. Mrs. Higurashi attended to the last minute wedding plans and calls. Kagome's grandpa attended the temple. After shopping Kagome shipped the things from her mothers list home and the group attended a action move after much debate. This time the stopped at the concession stand. Kagome got some enough of everything so everyone could try everything and everyone got a soda. The movie and snacks were great. "I love the popcorn stuff to bad we don't have it in the past," said Rin. Everyone agreed. "It's easy to do but I'll carry some back with me," she told them as they walked to the restaurant. They met Kagome's family there and ate. Soon they made their way home and into bed tomorrow was a VERY big day.  
  
Kagome barely slept at all. She kept having dreams of how the wedding would be. In one dream the wedding was a success. Another right after she and Inuyasha had kissed a demon busted from the well demanding the shikon jewel. The last was the best because after her marriage Miroku asked Sango to marry him, which she accepted graciously but they decided to be married in their own time. The was followed by a picture of a small glowing sphere. The rest of the night Kagome smiled in her sleep Inuyasha on the other had had not slept a wink not that he really needed it. He was kept up with thoughts on after the wedding. Kagome would have to be marked and all. Where would they go? He really didn't want to stay in the village for their first night as husband and wife. He got the perfect place and hoped it was still there. With that thought he silently crept out the house and into the well coming back a few hours later with a package just when the rest of the house was just waking up. Everyone but Kagome ate breakfast downstairs they had to respect the custom that the groom could not see the wife before the ceremony quickly knowing they had to get ready for the wedding. When Mrs. Higurashi went to take Kagome her breakfast and help her dress Inuyasha stopped her. "Um will it be alright if Kagome wears this for the wedding?" he asked. She peaked inside to take a look then smiled. "Its lovely of course she will wear it Inuyasha now you better go get ready people will be arriving soon," she told him. Inuyasha nodded and left Kagome's mother to let her deliver the package.  
  
Kagome was in her room sitting in her chair looking out the window. Her mother just watched her this was the last day she would see her daughter as she was for a month. She knew Kagome would be very different even if she wouldn't look like it. She was mildly disappointed that Kagome's last week had been spent sleeping instead of with her friends and family. She sighed and Kagome turned to see her mother. "Oh mom I didn't here you come in," she said. "I noticed. I have a package from Inuyasha," she told her daughter passing her the bag. Then stepped behind her to do something with her hair. Kagome pulled out the item and gasped. "Oh mother look at it?" she said holding it up. It was a silver kimono with small pink flowers flowing over it from her left shoulder to her ankles as if they came from a branch and were spun into the wind. It came with a pink inner kimono and pink slippers. When she was done admiring it Kagome's mother was done with her hair. She had pulled it back into a bun to let her ears show proudly and secured it with pink pins seeing how they would set off the silver in her hair. "Go on. Go put it on," she told her daughter. Kagome hurried off too her bathroom where she changed when she came out there were more people in her room.  
  
Sango and Rin were there as was her cousin Serena Tsukino who was also a super heroin under the alter ego Sailor Moon. A demon had attacked her area when Kagome had went to visit. Serena and her friends who were also Sailor Scouts had destroyed to demon and Kagome had collected the jewel shard that it had. From that point on they had become even closer seeing how they now knew each others secrets. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were also there. Kagome hugged all the new comers and introduced Serena to her friends. "So did you bring Darien and the others?" Kagome asked. "Darien came but the others didn't. They stayed behind with rumors of a negaverse energy plus the Generals are coming back from America today and they wanted to be there to welcome them home, but my parents made it," said Serena. Kagome nodded then turned to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. "I hope you all brought along your boyfriends," she asked. All three girls blushed and nodded. Then Kagome got serious. "I didn't get to thank you for helping me unlock my miko powers," she told them. "I'm glad to have helped," said Ayumi. "I bet after you thought you had done something bad," said Eri the other girl stuck her tong out at her. "So now you're a miko and half dog demon," said Yuka. Kagome nodded then turned to Sango. "I have something to show you," she told the girl. Sango blinked. "What?" she asked. Kagome stood up and placed her hand in a prayer style over her chest. Then she began to concentrate. A slight breeze picked up inside the room. Everyone's hair blew slightly but they kept their eyes on Kagome as she began to spread her hands apart between them was a small ball of power forming. Kagome then twisted her hands in different directions and the ball began to change. Then all of a sudden she stopped and the wind stopped. She opened her eyes and smiled at Sango. "My first deed as a miko is complete," she announced and held the ball up so everyone could see it. It was the size of a golf ball and if you looked closely inside there was a gate and beyond the gate was a swirling of colors it kept glowing never stopping. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Serena. Kagome nodded. "Would you like to explain for the rest of us?" asked Yuka. "It is what I promised Sango and Miroku," said Kagome. "The bond that will allow us to stay with you guys over the five hundred years," Sango whispered Kagome nodded and handed her the small sphere. "It feels so powerful yet like air," said Sango. Kagome nodded. "Wow that's pretty good for a first deed," said Rin. "I had a dream about it...and something else last night," explained Kagome. Everyone looked at her. Kagome smiled. "Time to get this show on the road," she said offering Sango an empty ring box to put the Life Bond in. Sango did so but when she opened her mouth to speak the door opened and Kagome's mother informed them that it was time. Kagome smiled at her shocked friends and walked by them after her mother. "I'll get her," vowed Sango as she and the other five women left the room. Outside Kagome, her mother, and her friends stood outside the temple waiting for it to start. (A.N.I have no idea about Japanese weddings sorry if I offend anyone I am just gonna pretty much skip it again please forgive my ignorance) Kagome hugged each of her friends and last her mother as they entered the tent they had decided to have the wedding it then the music started and Kagome walked in. It was a pretty good turn out of around fifteen people. Inuyasha stood in the front with her grandfather, who was doing the ceremony, in the proper attire. Kagome took her place across from Inuyasha. She barely heard the ceremony but was able to do her lines as was Inuyasha. Soon the were jolted to reality with the finishing like. "You may now kiss the bride," announce her grandfather. "Finally," whispered Inuyasha but Kagome's hanyou ears heard it as she pulled his face down to hers in an Earth shattering kiss. The group applauded. Soon the wedding tent was made into a reception tent with food and good laughs good bye would wait. Kagome greeted Darien with a quick hug. As she did with Koji, Hojo and Simon. Inuyasha and met them all before the wedding while he waited with Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Miroku. The party was a complete success and to every ones surprise right after dinner Miroku asked Sango to marry him which she accepted just as in Kagome dream then with Kagome's help they released the power of the Life Bond onto themselves. The couple was extremely grateful. Kagome waved it off and the party continued. Soon everyone started to leave promising to come back in a month to see the group. When only the group was left they all went inside to do any last minute things and to grab their bags then returned back outside to Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Kagome grandfather.  
  
They all stood outside the well house. "You have made me and this shrine proud. Take these and hang them over your door frames in your homes they will protect your home from evil," he told them as he hugged each of them giving each couple the small stone on a silver chain. Sota had a small gift for all of her friends as well. To Shippo a new hand held game and a lot of batteries. To Sango and Miroku he gave his new model car both of them had helped him assemble. To Rin and Sesshomaru books of the newest age mystery stories. To Inuyasha and Kagome a cookbook on different styles of ramen. Then he also hugged them all. Mrs. Higurashi handed each person a box. Everyone opened them. Inside was a locket which unfolded into a photo album. The first was a picture of his/her fiancée. For Shippo it was a picture of the house where he could always call home. The second was on of the whole group. And the last was of herself, Sota and grandpa. "I took these when you never noticed to make them look more genuine," she told the group after she hugged each one. "You guys don't know how much we will miss you," said Kagome. Sango stepped forward and handed her a picture frame. She flipped it open. It was a picture of the whole group. They were at the mall and had asked Kagome's friends to take snapshots when no one was paying attention for the same effect Kagome's mother was looking for. They had looked threw them and decided on that one. Shippo was jumping up and down with a big smile and wide eyes. Miroku was twirling a laughing Sango. Sesshomaru had his arm around a beaming Rin. Kagome was tweaking Inuyasha's nose while he was in 'Feh mode' All in all it was a happy picture. "We'll take another when we come back," said Sesshomaru. The family nodded. One by one they jumped into the well until it was just Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'll miss you Mom," said Kagome. Her mother nodded tearfully. "Take care of my granddaughter," her grandfather said to Inuyasha who just nodded. "We'll play lots of games when you come back," said Sota. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded smiling. Together they jumped into the well. Once they were through the ground trembled and earth began to rise until the well was full. On a stone was engraved 'Happiness and love that will outlast time' in bold letters. The group of three went back inside to wait. After all it was only a month.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter as well. NOTICE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LEMON PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 17. 


	8. Chapter 8

My Life's Love  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own Inuyasha in any way.

Chapter 8

Kagome stood in the kitchen of her home and marked the date on the calendar. She smiled. 'Everyone has changed so much in five hundred years,' she thought. All of them looked about the same except Kagome had let her hair grow down a bit. At first she had been skittish of the title miko but after Kadae's training she got used to it. She would help the villagers as well as she could. When there wasn't anyone to heal there was her partnership with Sango and Miroku who had become demon exterminators. She and Inuyasha helped when ever they could. When Kadae died Kagome became full miko of the village until she taught another. Around that time Sango and Miroku had their first child. It was a girl they named Kymari. Kymari could have the same powers to live forever like her parents but she got a taste which granted her an extended life time as would be the way with all of Sango and Miroku's children. Also around this time they found out Kirara had another form. A human form with her same tail. Her hair was black with a few blond streaks. She and Shippo had fallen in love and married. After their first litter they gave Sango a gift of one of the kittens and move to a less populated area to raise the rest of their twenty seven kids. Kagome laughed at remembering how long it took to name them all.

"What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha.

"I was just remembering how long it took Shippo and Kirara to name all twenty seven kids of their first litter," said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and looked at the calendar behind her.

"It's today isn't?" he asked.

"Yep it's our five hundred and first anniversary," said Kagome.

"It's also time to go back," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded as the happiness shone in her eyes.

"Are Sango and Miroku coming?" she asked.

"I don't know they do live next door why don't you call them?" he asked. Kagome smiled.

"Why is it so hard for you to get used to them living next to us. Yamani doesn't mind do you?" she asked the demon house. Yamani had just changed to fit the times. It was just coincidence that their house was only a few blocks from the shrine. Sometimes Kagome could see Sota going to school through one of the upstairs windows. Kagome walked to the phone and dialed Sango and Miroku's number.

"Hello," came Miroku's annoyed voice.

"Hey Miroku what's up?" asked Kagome.

"Well, Sango is having back pains and I suggested that we wait until after she has a nap before we join you at you parents place but she says she'll go if she wants either that or make me sleep over at your house tomorrow," said Miroku. Inuyasha hearing this grabbed the phone.

"Tell Sango she better come if that's the case," he yelled into the receiver. Kagome grabbed the phone back.

"Put Sango on the phone," she said. There was some movement before Sango answered.

"Hey Kagome tell him I can go," whined Sango. "I mean I've done his before," she said. Kagome could hear Miroku yelling that Kymari never had a twin. Kagome just began to utter words in to the receiver. A yelp from Miroku told her the spell had worked.

"What happened to her she fainted, what do I do Kagome," he asked.

"I used a spell through the phone. She'll sleep for about forty five minutes them I expect you to be at my mother's house or I'll send you to sleep at Shippo's," Kagome yelled.

"Thanks," said Miroku as he hung up. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "We'll let's go," she said. Inuyasha brought her into is arms and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back.

"Ok now I'm ready," he said. Kagome swatted him as he walked out the door. She walked out after him. They climbed into their Mercedes Benz and drove down the street. Kagome relaxed against the leather interior. This was the kind of car you could get if you were a very successful doctor with your own practice and even better when your husband is second in command of one of the riches businesses in the world and even better when the lead boss is your brother-in-law. Soon the car came to a stop at a familiar shrine. Kagome took a deep breath and stepped out. Inuyasha came around and wrapped an arm around her waist in reassurance. They walked up the stairs and just when Kagome was about to knock on the door it opened.

"I'm about to go to the store to get some food for Kagome you two stay here in case she comes back," said Kagome's mother still facing inside the house. When she turned around she came face to face with Kagome. Both of the women were silent.

"Mom don't for get her favorite chips," yelled Sota coming around the corner. He saw his sister and stopped. That only lasted a second before he launched himself into her embrace. Kagome hugged him tight as tears came from his eyes. Kagome released her brother who then ran for Inuyasha who hugged back while Kagome greeted her mother then grandfather. By the time they were done they had guests. Behind them stood Sango and Miroku, as well as Sesshomaru and Rin. They all received hugs before everyone was ushered into the living room where the conversation flowed and memories were shared. Soon conversation calmed down.

"So how many children do you two have?" Kagome's mother asked Rin.

"We have two a boy and a girl by the names Taki and Ryu," said Rin. She turned to Sango and Miroku.

"This is our second and third, Miroku's hoping for a boy," said Sango.

"Our first was a girl by the name of Kimari she's off on her travels right now slaying bad demons while her mother is out of remission," said Miroku. Kagome's mother smiled and turned to her daughter and son-in-law.

"Kagome and I thought it would be best to wait until we returned before we had children so you could be a part of it," explained Inuyasha. Kagome's mother's eyes filled with tears and she nodded her thanks the rest of the night was filled with happiness. Later that night Kagome and Inuyasha were getting ready for bed.

"It was nice to catch up on everything. Mother is quiet pleased with everything," said Kagome.

"Yea it was nice to see the kid again," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him sharply.

"Inuyasha do you want children?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha blushed.

"I though you wanted to wait until we were ready," he said. Kagome nodded. "Well I'm ready anytime you are but I don't want to push you Kagome," he said.

"I want a girl," said Kagome. Inuyasha brought her into his arms.

"Fine we have forever to get lucky," he said. Kagome smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," said Kagome.

"I love you too. You have all of my life's love," said Inuyasha kissing her again.

Soon they got there girl as well as three others later and five boys. Sango and Miroku had Kagome released the spell from them ten years later so they could age like normal humans. They had three more kids after the twin girls. They were all boys. Around then Inuyasha and Kagome also began age much like normal people but they aged slower but still had their hanyou powers. Kagome buried her grandfather and put Miroku in charge of the shrine after her mother died a year later from an heart attack. Sota married Kymari's daughter Meijin and they moved around a lot. They all live out happy, long, normal lives.

The End

Thanks for reading my fic I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I'll make another. Please Check out my other fics. YingFaLi003


End file.
